Heroic Legacy
by Major144
Summary: A sequel/prequel to Future Flash. After the battle involving heroes and villains from the future, the plaza gang move on with their lives and deal with various challenges as they each forge their own legacy.
1. Chapter 1 Small Steps

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 1 Small Steps

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was the aftermath of Boxman's latest attack. The battle had involved super upgraded robots and heroes and villains from the future. It had been a very strange and exciting battle. K.O. and Dendy met their future children, Shannon and Rad met their future children and declared their feelings for each other, and Enid and Elodie had renewed their friendship and started having a romantic relationship with each other. The plaza had been repaired of all damages during the battle and everyone from the future had returned to their proper time. Another victory for the side of good.

Mr. Gar was in his office with Shannon and Mikayla were standing nervously before his desk. The big hero eyed the two robots and spoke.

"This has been a strange day with time travel. Boxman launched a huge attack against us and the two of you turned against your creator and fought alongside us and helped protect the plaza and my employees. I'm very thankful for that and to show my gratitude I have these for you."

Gar reached into his desk and pulled out a couple of blue vest with name tags on them and handed them over to Shannon and Mikayla. The two robots eyes went wide as they put the vests on.

"You two are now official employees of the bodega. Welcome to the team." Said Mr. Gar with a smile.

"Thank...you sir! We promise not to let you down." Said Shannon with a quick salute.

Mr. Gar nodded his head and Shannon and Mikayla walked out of the office and saw Rad waiting for them. Rad saw the bodega uniforms and let out a wild whoop as he picked Shannon up and embraced her.

"My girl and her sister got themselves a job working here! This is awesome!" Said Rad.

Shannon laughed and cheered and then a frown appeared on her and Mikayla's face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rad.

"I just realized me and Mikayla don't have a place to live, since we can't go back to Boxmore." Said Shannon.

"Well...you can both stay at my place." Said Rad.

"For real! Your the best!" Said Shannon excitedly as she smiled and hugged Rad.

"I do anything for you babe." Said Rad with a smile.

The three of them loaded up in Rad's van and headed to Rad's house a large silver saucer-like trailer. Rad made some beds up for Shannon and Mikayla. He and Shannon weren't quit ready to see in the same bed together yet, since they were taking small steps with their relationship. They had a nice relationship and they were going to have a future together one step at a time.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Mad Dad

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 2 Mad Dad

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Over at Boxmore robots were going about their regular business. Ernesto units were going about taking orders for robot deliveries and flinging forms and order documents. Darrel units were going about working machinery and loading boxes of robots and weapons onto delivery trucks. It was just an ordinary day at the factory. A few Ernesto units were on break and were sipping some coffee, when Boxman walked by with his hands behind his back and a scowl across his face as he headed to his office. All the robots he passed averted their eyes and pretended to be doing various tasks. The recent defeat at Lakewood Plaza and the defection of both Shannon and Mikayla really left the villainous scientist in a bad. Not to mention the loss of the robot upgrades from the future really angered Boxman. Those upgrades had been revolutionary and would have brought a whole heap of money and respect to Boxman.

Boxman reached his office and went inside. He went over to his desk and took a seat. Boxman was going to go through some order forms and think up a plan to attack the plaza, when his eyes landed up number one best dad mug on his desk. Boxman remembered the mug being a gift to him from Shannon and Mikayla, when they used to work for him. The sight of the mug filled Boxman with anger, so he grabbed it, and with a wild and angry yell he hurled it at the wall across from his desk. The mug hit the wall with a crash and shattered. The pieces fell to the ground in a pile. Boxman was still a bit angry, so he pushed a button on his desk. A flamethrower pocked out from the front of the desk and blasted the destroyed mug pieces into ashes. This satisfied Boxman and he went to work making extra plans to destroy Rad.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 First Day

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 3 First Day

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At Rad's house, Rad, Shannon, and Mikayla were getting up for work. Today was Shannon and Mikayla's first dad of work at the bodega. Rad, Shannon, and Mikayla got changed up, loaded up in Rad's van and headed to the plaza. When they got there they were greeted by Gar, Enid, and K.O.. The bodega opened up and Gar had Shannon working at one of the registers and Mikayla working in stock. As the customers started coming in they saw Shannon and gave her nervous looks. Shannon knew that the customers were afraid of her due to her past at Boxmore and the past attacks she had been involved in on the plaza. It would take some time for the people of the plaza to trust and accept her. Shannon just had to earn their trust. She put on a big friendly smile and waited at her register. A while later a big group of customers were lined up at Enid's register, but none were at Shannon's register. Enid was getting a bit overworked and annoyed by the large number of customers and a few of the customers in line were giving her annoyed and impatient looks. Finally Enid had enough of this and let loose her temper.

"If you want to pay and leave so badly, go to the other register!"

"Um...we would, but...we um..." Said one customer who tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't.

"But what? Is it because Shannon is working at it? You think this is some kind of Boxman scheme to steal money from the plaza?" Asked Enid giving some of the customers glare.

The customers looked away from Enid and shuffled their feet. A few of them simply shrugged their shoulders.

"Seriously? Look I get its a little weird seeing Shannon here, but she's no longer working for Boxman and she's not a threat. Shannon helped protect the plaza from a huge attack from Boxmore and she saved Rad's life during the attack. She could have easily turned against us and sided back with Boxman during the battle, but she chose not to. That makes her a hero in my book and that makes her one of us. Shannon is trying to start her life over by working here and she deserves a chance. We can't really call ourselves heroes if we refuse to give people chances to prove themselves." Said Enid.

The customers looked at each other and mumbled in agreement. It was then that Potato and a few other anthropomorphic animal kids came out from a nearby aisle and headed towards Shannon's register. Potato and the other kids smiled at Shannon as they handed their purchases. Shannon smiled back and checked their purchases and as she did this she saw Mikayla poke her head out from behind an aisle and wave at her. The robot smiled since she knew Mikayla was tight with the anthropomorphic animal and probably put in a good word in for her to get Potato and the other kids to come to her register. A few customers from Enid's line and got into Shannon and soon things went by quick.

After a while things slowed down and there were only a few customers in the store just browsing. Shannon left her register and went over to Enid.

"Hey I just want to say thanks for defending me back there. I really appreciate it." Said Shannon.

"No problem. We're coworkers and your Rad's girlfriend, which makes you one of my friends. You proved yourself during that fight against your dad, so I say you deserve a second chance. People will eventually forget about what you did in the past and see you in a different and if they don't that's just their problem." Said Enid with a cool smile.

"Your right." Said Shannon with a smile as she returned to her register.

The first day was going pretty well and Shannon had a feeling she and Mikayla were really going to like it at the plaza.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Brother Logic

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 4 Brother Logic

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As the day at the plaza went on, Dendy had Shannon and Mikayla meet her at the plaza main computer terminal and had a couple of wires plugged into the robot's head and have them connect to the terminal. Dendy explained that she was having Shannon and Mikayla backed up on the plaza mainframe, so incase their bodies were destroyed their minds would simply go to the mainframe and wait, until some new bodies were built for them to be downloaded into. Shannon and Mikayla thanked Dendy for this and went on with their work. Later on the two had their break and were chilling outside with Rad and Enid, when Mr. Logic approached the group. Shannon and Mikayla stared at Mr. Logic not sure what to make of him.

"Greetings Shannon and Mikayla. My name is Mr. Logic and I'm happy to welcome you to the plaza." Said Mr. Logic.

"Thanks." Said Shannon with a nod.

"Its good to see some other Boxmore robots working here." Said Mr. Logic.

"Wait a minute, your from Boxmore?" Asked Shannon looking a bit surprised.

"Indeed I am. Like you and Mikayla, I was created by Lord Boxman, which would make us siblings. I was one of Boxman's earliest creations and I helped create Boxmore and turn it into the company it is today." Said Mr. Logic.

"Funny...dad never mentioned you." Said Shannon.

"It really doesn't surprise me. Boxman and I didn't leave on good terms and I helped save Mr. Gar from being destroyed by one of his creations during the time the plaza was being constructed." Mr. Logic before he told the others his origin and how he ended up at the plaza.

"That's quit a story. So any idea why dad hates the plaza and wants to destroy it? I mean its not like anyone here is trying to ruin him or his business and more heroes around means more villains would buy robots to fight, which is good for his business." Said Shannon.

"Well after many years of observing heroes and villains and a bit of background study on Boxman, I think I've come up with a very logical conclusion. You see villains need heroes as a way to challenge and prove themselves that they are highly capable people to themselves and other villains. In the past Boxman never really found himself an enemy to arch or devote himself to, until he saw Mr. Gar and the plaza, which attracted a great deal of heroes. This filled Boxman with excitement and he saw the entire plaza as his own archenemy. If he could destroy the plaza and everyone in it Boxman would be considered a great villain in the villain community and his name would go down in history." Said Mr. Logic.

"Guess that makes sense, when you really think about it." Said Enid.

"Well I must return to my barber shop. It was good talking to you sisters." Said Mr. Logic.

"It was nice meeting and talking with you brother." Said Shannon with a smile.

Mr. Logic smiled back and headed back to his barber shop.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Outside the Box

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 5 Outside the Box

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Over at Boxmore, Lord Boxman was at his desk trying to think of a plan to destroy Rad and recapture Shannon and Mikayla. Boxman was drawing up some upgrade designs for his current robots, including blueprints for a robot that would eventually be Heather. Though these things kept Boxman busy and he enjoyed drawing up these plans and blueprints, he had become aware of one big thing. His plans were highly predictable and consisted of just sending his robot children after, which was the same as sending his creations to attack the plaza. Boxman tried to convince himself that his plans against Rad were different, since he was going after a single individual instead of a place packed full of various heroes, but Rad was friends with heroes, who were usually the ones that took Boxman's creations down. This was a problem and it seemed like Boxman's normal tactics and methods weren't going to cut it.

Boxman was going to need to think outside the box. The villain turned his attention to his computer and began to look through a list of clients and business associates as an idea began to form in his twisted mind. Why do a job yourself, when you can get someone else to do it for you? This wasn't Boxman's style, but it was time to shake things up. Boxman scrolled through his list, until his eyes landed on a villain he thought would be perfect for the job. A big evil grin spread across Boxman's face.

"Oh this is perfect! Rad is going to be utterly crushed and his demise will strike a blow to the plaza and all it's people!" Cackled Boxman.

Boxman pulled out his cellphone and made a call to set his plan into motion.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Big Trouble

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 6 Big Trouble

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After about a week of working at the plaza, both Shannon and Mikayla were being accepted by the other heroes and plaza goers. Shannon and Mikayla enjoyed working at the bodega and had gotten into a good work routine with Rad and the other employees. Everything was going well and Rad and Shannon were becoming closer as time went by. There had only been a few Boxmore attacks during the week, but the heroes along with Shannon and Mikayla easily dealt with them. It seemed that Boxman wasn't too determined to get Shannon and Mikayla back or destroy Rad, but Shannon and Mikayla kept their guard up and on the alert. Boxman wasn't know for giving up or letting humiliating defeats slide. The villain was probably planning some big unexpected attack from the shadows and was just using the small attacks to lure everyone into a false sense of calm.

It was the end of the work day and Rad, Shannon, and Mikayla were heading out to Rad's van in the parking lot. Everything seemed peaceful, when suddenly the ground to began to violently shake. Shannon almost fell to the ground, but Rad caught her and helped her regain her balance. The three heroes took up fighting stances as they prepared for an attack. This shaking didn't seem like an earthquake, so it was most likely an attack. The ground near Rad's van exploded as a large drill burst out followed by a extremely large and intimidating figure that easily towered over Rad's van and the heroes. Rad, Shannon, and Mikayla stared up at the figure in a mix of shock and fear. It was the villain known as Big Bull Demon! The large villain looked down at the three stunned heroes and grinned nastily at them.

"Why is this freak here and why is he eyeballing us?" Asked Shannon looking at Rad.

"I honestly have no idea." Admitted Rad.

"Meow!" Said Mikayla not sure what to make of the situation.

"Oh I think I can shed some light on this little situation." Said Boxman as he descended from the sky on his desk.

"What are you up to dad?" Demanded Shannon.

"Oh I simply decided to think outside the box about dealing with your so called boyfriend. After a bit of thinking I decided to try something new, so I hired Big Bull Demon here to pulverize and destroy Rad, until his nothing but a big old mess on the pavement!" Said Boxman with a twisted grin.

"Man I'm not going down like that! You think you can crush me because you hired another villain to come after me, instead of sending your robots? Think again! I'm Rad and I'm not going down by you and your crazy plans!" Declared Rad putting on a brave face.

"Oh I think your definitely going down very hard!" Laughed Boxman with cruelty.

Big Bull Demon stomped towards the group ready to strike them with his drill arm. Rad pointed his fingers at the incoming villain and fired his telekinesis beam at the incoming villain and enveloped him in purple light that seemed to freeze his movements. The alien hero grunted and gritted his teeth as as he focused his mind and energy on lifting Big Bull Demon into the air and toss him away, however despite his best efforts Rad only managed to lift the large villain about three feet into the air. Big Bull Demon laughed at the effort and flexed his body getting rid of the purple light that had been around his body and landed on the ground where he continued marching towards the heroes. Rad clenched his fist in frustration, before he used his powers to grab a trashcan and a nearby shopping cart and hurl them at Big Bull Demon. The projectiles hit the villain, but they just crumbled against his big body and seemed to do him no real harm as he continued stomping forward. Shannon turned her arms into cannons and fired several shots at Big Bull Demon. These seemed to have a bit more harming affect on Big Bull Demon, but he just simply raised his normal arm and used it to shield his face as he continued to move forward.

"We need help." Said Shannon looking at Rad.

"Oh I'm afraid there's no one coming to rescue you." Said Boxman with a grin as he pushed a button on his desk.

Several Boxmore boxes dropped out over the sky over the plaza and unleashed a bunch of robots to attack the heroes there, so no one would be able to come to the parking lot to aid Rad, Shannon, and Mikayla. The trio of heroes were in on their own and in big trouble.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Big Brawl

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 7 Big Brawl

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The ground of the plaza parking lot shook as Big Bull Demon stomped towards Rad, Shannon, and Mikayla. The giant villain gave a mighty roar as he stabbed down at the heroes with his drill arm. The three heroes dodged out of the way of the attack and the drill came imbedded in the ground. Mikayla quickly took action by running up the arm and began to attack Big Bull Demon's head and face with her claws. Big Bull Demon yelled in pain as he yanked his drill arm out of the ground and stumbled back as he tried to grab Mikayla and yank her off his face. Shannon charged at the villain and changed her right arm into a hammer and slammed it into his leg causing Big Bull Demon to lose his balance. Rad followed through by launching his most powerful attack at Big Bull Demon, the Power Poke! A glowing hand the size of a football with it's index finger extended flew from Rad's hand and slammed into Big Bull Demon's chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Yes we did it!" Said Rad in excitement as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh I say you did, but you should know that you only succeeded in just making Big Bull Demon mad. Now his really going to put the hurt on you." Said Boxman with a nasty chuckle.

Big Bull Demon grabbed Mikayla from his face and tossed her through the air. Mikayla flew through the air with a scream before she crashed into a parked car. The robot laid on the busted windshield of the car with a few sparks jumping out of her body.

"Mikayla!" Cried Shannon in both alarm and dismay for her sister.

Mikayla let out a weak groan, but didn't get up. Boxman just laughed at the scene as Big Bull Demon got back up and began marching towards Rad and Shannon, with a wicked look in his eyes. Shannon let out a wild yell as she changed her hands into buzzsaw blades and rushed at the villain. She leaped into the air and slashed at Big Bull Demon's chest leaving some scars across it. Big Bull Demon just grunted and swatted Shannon away as he continued to march towards Rad. Shannon crashed to the ground and groaned and then she watched in confusion as Big Bull Demon just ignored her and went after Rad. It took Shannon a few seconds that Rad was Big Bull Demon's target and that she and Mikayla were just obstacles for the villain. Shannon turned her feet into buzzsaw blades and quickly raced past Big Bull Demon and over to Rad.

"Rad you need to get out of here now! My dad paid Big Bull Demon to come after you. Go grab Mikayla and get out of here. I'll stall Big Bull Demon, while you get out of here." Said Shannon.

"I'm not doing that." Said Rad.

"What? Come on Rad, you can't beat this guy! You'll be crushed and unlike me your mind won't be uploaded into a computer and then downloaded into a new body. You only have one life and I refuse to let you throw it away! Said Shannon.

"Well I refuse to run from a fight and have your body destroyed by this creep! What kind of boyfriend and hero would that make me if I ran away and let my girlfriend fight my battles for me? Tons of heroes fight impossible battles all the time and I plan to do the same and protect you. I'm going to win this." Said Rad with determination in his voice.

"You really are a brave romantic fool." Said Shannon with a hint of admiration in her voice.

"By all means stay where your at, it'll make things easy. Now Big Bull Demon, its time to speed things up. Destroy Rad!" Said Boxman.

Big Bull Demon roared and ran forward with incredible speed.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Irreplaceable

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 8 Irreplaceable

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Despite his big size, Big Bull Demon could move with incredibly frightening speed. The villain rushed at Shannon and Rad and swung his normal arm at them. Shannon saw the attack coming and without thinking, she shoved Rad to the ground and ended up taking the full force of the attack! Shannon flew through the air and ended up smashing through over half a dozen parked vehicles before she stopped and laid crumpled in the side of a car. Big Bull Demon just laughed at the sight, while Rad stumbled to his feet with a stunned look on his face.

"SHANNON!" Cried Rad in dismay.

"Oh save you breath. She brought this on herself. That's what Shannon gets for his disloyalty and for siding with you." Said Boxman with a grin as he hovered overhead.

"She's your daughter! How could you do this to her?!" Yelled Rad angrily.

"She stopped being my daughter the moment she fell in love with you and stood against me. Anyway shouldn't you take some responsibility for this? After all your Shannon's boyfriend and a hero, yet you couldn't protect her and she was the one who saved you. Seems you failed at being a boyfriend and a hero by the look of things. Really makes you a failure." Said Boxman with a cruel smirk.

Rad just stood there a bit shaken by Boxman's words.

"You call yourself a hero and you couldn't save some of the people closest to you. You can't even save your own bacon! Now I'm just going to have Big Bull Demon put you out of your misery." Said Boxman with a wave of his hands.

Big Bull Demon moved towards Rad sensing an easy kill, but Rad surprised him by leaping into the air and began punching his body. Rad was enveloped in his purple light giving him extra strength and the ability to fly and hover. He pounded Big Bull Demon with all his might and managed to cause some dents on the villain's metal body.

"I'm not going down today! I'm going to protect Shannon and Mikayla and be a hero!" Roared Rad as he continued to punch Big Bull Demon.

Big Bull Demon snarled in anger and grabbed Rad in his lefthand. The villain began to squeeze Rad making him cry out in pain as well as make a strange squeak noise.

"And so it comes to an end! Let's all give Rad a big hand, oh wait his being crushed by one!" Laughed Boxman.

Shannon groaned from where she laid. She sat up and saw what was happening. Shannon's first instinct was to run to Rad's aid, but her legs were to busted up to move. The robot was trying to come up with a new plan of action, when she noticed a faint light coming from a crack in her chest. Shannon opened a hatch in her chest and saw the glorb that powered her body and a crazy idea began to form in her mind. Glorbs could power machines and robots and according to Fink they could power up and increase the power of organic beings. Shannon yanked the glorb from her chest causing her emergency power system to kick it. The emergency power system only had a couple of hours of power and only allowed Shannon to do certain things to save power. Shannon turned her right hand into a blaster and loaded the glorb into it. She took careful aim at Rad in the distance and fired.

The orb flew through the air and struck Rad in the back and vanished. Rad felt a huge surge of power go through his body and his eyes turned neon green as he broke free from a very surprised Big Bull Demon's grip.

"That's not good." Thought Boxman as a look of panic appeared on his face.

Rad flew at Big Bull Demon and delivered several powerful punches to his chest that caused several large dents and knocked him back. Big Bull Demon let out a roar of pain and rage as he thrusted his drill arm at Rad intending to stab him in the chest. Rad fired his Power Poke at the drill and it exploded into bits. Big Bull Demon stumbled back in shock and pain as he clutched where his drill arm used to be, before Rad picked him up with his psychic powers and hurled him in the air at Boxman.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Yelled Boxman right before Big Bull Demon hit him and they both went flying and crashing right into Boxmore.

Rad began to power down and return to his normal self as he landed on the ground. He saw Shannon and went running over to her and picked her up. Rad saw the open hatch and missing power source and it didn't take him long to figure out what Shannon had done.

"You used your glorb to power me up to beat Big Bull Demon. That was dangerous! Why would you do something like that?" Said Rad.

"Because I can get a new glorb for myself. I can't get a new you. Your irreplaceable Rad and I love you." Said Shannon.

"I love you too." Said Rad.

The two of them smiled and kissed. Rad picked Mikayla up and the three of them headed into the plaza to get some repairs.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Employee Reward

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 9 Employee Reward

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The heroes of the plaza had just finished off the Boxmore robots and were in the process of cleaning up, when Rad walked in carrying Shannon and Mikayla. K.O., Enid, and Dendy quickly ran to their injured friends with looks of concern on their faces. Mr. Gar and Carol took charge of the situation and had the injured heroes taken to Carol's dojo to get healed. Enid went about wrapping Rad's wounds in bandages and Dendy with assistance from K.O. went about repairing Shannon and Mikayla. Rad went about telling everyone about the fight with Big Bull Demon and Boxman and how Shannon had powered him up with her glorb. Dendy made a mental note to study glorbs and how they infected organic beings. Mr. Gar left the dojo for a few minutes and then he returned carrying a glorb. He presented the glorb to Shannon, who placed in her chest and was soon back to full power.

"Shannon what you did today was very brave and shows that your cut out to be a hero. You took a great personal risk and sacrificed a bit of yourself to save another. It was your actions that saved Rad and I'm thankful for that. As a token of thanks I award you with Employee of the Month." Said Mr. Gar with a smile as he presented a plague with Shannon's picture on it.

"Thank you sir!" Said Shannon giving a salute.

The others cheered and clapped for Shannon.

Later that night after Rad, Shannon, and Mikayla had been healed and patched up, the three heroes went back to Rad's house to rest up. Rad had just gotten into bed, when Shannon crawled into bed next to him and cuddled up to him. Shannon and Rad stared into each other's eyes, smiled, and kissed one another. The two then went to bed with their relationship stronger then it was before.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Dad Mystery

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 10 Dad Mystery

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

One day K.O. and Dendy were hanging out at the bodega. It was a slow day and not much was going on. The two kids were going through their pow card collections, when Dendy noticed that K.O.'s mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"What's on your mind?" Asked Dendy.

"Well I've been wondering who my dad is. All I know is that he was a great hero and that's all my mom has told me about him. I think my dad might have had Turbo powers and that's where I get mine from." Said K.O. as he rubbed his chin.

"That would make sense. A child would usually inherit powers from their parents if they had powers. Your mom doesn't have anything like Turbo, so you must have gotten your Turbo powers from your dad." Said Dendy.

"But who is my dad exactly? I asked my mom, but she keeps avoiding the question or tells me she'll tell me when I'm older." Said K.O..

"Well your father is most likely a member of POINT or a former member. Your mom was once a member of POINT, until she left to have you and start her dojo." Said Dendy.

"Could Mr. Gar be my dad? He was a member of POINT." Said K.O..

"That could be a possibility, but it seems highly unlikely. Mr. Gar would have told you, he was your father and there's no reason for him to keep it secret from you if it was." Said Dendy.

"So my dad is still out there somewhere." Said K.O..

"Seems that way." Said Dendy.

"It's a mystery." Said K.O..

"It is and one I intend to help you solve K.O.. We need to do some research on POINT and it's history to uncover who your father is and maybe he can tell us more about Turbo." Said Dendy.

"Oh this is going to be awesome! We're a super investigator team! Thanks Dendy." Said K.O. with a smile.

"Your welcome." Said Dendy with a small blush.

K.O. pulled out his cellphone and Dendy pulled out her computer and the two began doing research on POINT together.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Telling the Folks

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 11 Telling the Folks

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enid was at her house in her room pacing back and forth in her room. She had called Elodie a while ago and told her to come to her house to tell her parents, that they were dating now. Elodie was a bit unsure about telling Enid's parents that they were dating, but Enid insisted that it was best that they told her parents about their romantic relationship. Elodie agreed and said she would be at Enid's house shortly. Enid took a deep breath and relaxed for a bit. Her parents were very understanding and accepting. They accepted that Enid was a ninja and not a witch, so they would accept Enid dating Elodie. It was best to be open and truthful with her folks. Enid heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it. She saw her parents sitting in the living room as she went to the front door and opened it. Elodie stood on the front porch smiling nervously.

"You...sure about telling your parents about us?" Asked Elodie.

"I'm sure." Said Enid taking Elodie's hand.

The two of them headed to the living and stood before Bernard and Wilhamena. The two adults looked at the girls and smiled as they recognized Elodie.

"Mom. Dad. There's something I need to tell you." Said Enid.

"What's is it honey?" Asked Bernard.

"Elodie are in love and have started dating." Said Enid.

Both Bernard and Wilhamena blinked their eyes for a few seconds and then smiles broke out across their faces as they both stood up and embraced Enid and then Elodie.

"Of sweetie I'm so happy for you two!" Cheered Wilhamena.

"Your...ok with this?" Asked Enid.

"Honey we're your parents, we love you and only want you to be happy. If you love Elodie and dating her makes you happy then that's fine by us." Said Bernard.

"You two always had a special bond." Said Wilhamena with a wink that made both Enid and Elodie exchange looks with one another and blush.

"Oh let's take a picture!" Said Bernard excitedly as he pulled out a camera.

Enid and Elodie posed for the camera and Bernard and he took a picture. The two teens then kissed one another and Bernard took another picture. It was a nice moment and Enid felt a weight had been removed from her shoulders after she told her parents the news and that they were happy for her. Life was looking pretty good.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Fireworks

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 12 Fireworks

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was a nice day at the plaza and everyone was going about their business. Nick and Joff were walking around handing out flyers for a firework show they planned to put on tonight. The two men went to the bodega and handed out some flyers to the workers.

"I didn't know you guys liked fireworks." Said K.O. looking at the flyer.

"We love artistic explosions." Said Nick.

"We both took a fireworks making class back in high school and that's how we first met." Said Joff.

"I was impressed by Joff's artistic and colorful explosions." Said Nick.

"And I was impressed by Nick's big and loud explosions." Said Joff.

"The two of us combined our talents for fireworks and the rest is history." Said Nick with a grin as he put a hand on Joff's shoulder and smiled.

Joff returned the smile. The two then left the bodega and went about handing more flyers out. Enid looked at the flyer she got and turned to Rad and Shannon.

"This sounds like fun. I'm going to give Elodie a call and the four of us can go on a double date and watch the show." Said Enid.

"I'm down with that." Said Rad.

"I'm cool with it." Said Shannon.

"Great." Said Enid as she walked off to call Elodie.

Later after the sun had set a bunch of the plaza goers were seating outside eating and waiting for the fireworks to start. Rad, Enid, Elodie, and Shannon were seating at a table together. Enid and Rad went off to get some food leaving Shannon and Elodie alone with each other.

"So how are things with you and Elodie going?" Asked Shannon.

"Oh things are going great. We told Enid's parents about us and they seem happy. We've been on a few dates now. A part...of me does wonder if our relationship will last, due to my past actions." Said Elodie.

"Hey don't worry about it. I have a past I'm not to proud of either. I used to be a part of Boxmore and I tried to destroy Rad and his friends on several occasions. Rad and his friends destroyed several of my bodies. Yet despite all that Rad and I feel in love with each other. I quit Boxmore and now I'm living with Rad. Rad doesn't care about the past. He loves me and the two of us want to be together. So you shouldn't let your past bother you Elodie. Enid wants to be with you." Said Shannon.

"Your right! Thanks for that Shannon." Said Elodie.

"No problem." Said Shannon.

Rad and Enid returned with food and the show began to start.

A bunch of fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded taking on the shapes of flowers and fighter planes. The crowd of onlookers cheered at this as more fireworks went off. Then Nick and Joff launched a gigantic firework into the sky. A couple of sections of the firework shot off taking the forms of a Chinese dragon and a dragon that seemed to be part jet fighter. The two dragons twirled through the sky and then they raced up to meet up with the firework and then they collided forming a beautiful multi colored explosion. Everyone cheered excitedly. Rad and Shannon shared a kiss with one another and Enid and Elodie shared a kiss with one another. It was a beautiful and fantastic event for the plaza.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 New Guy

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 13 New Guy

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(Author's Note: A special villain will appear in this chapter.)

Over at Boxmore, Lord Boxman sat at one end of a long meeting table, while the board of investors sat at one end. Cosma, Vormulax, and Billiam Milliam were going through files and sale records for Boxmore. Boxman smiled nervously at the investors. He had worked extra hard to make sure all his sales were filled out and all the customers were satisfied. It might had cut in with his plaza attacks, but Boxman had learned from past mistakes that it was best for him and his company to keep the inventors and customers happy. The investors whispered among themselves and they closed the files and looked over at Boxman.

"Is everything satisfactory?" Asked Boxman.

"Yes everything was to our satisfaction. You really did well this month Boxman and we're quit impressed." Said Cosma.

"Thank you." Said Boxman letting out a sigh of relief.

"Now we have a new special assignment for you that I think you might enjoy." Said Cosma.

"What's that?" Asked Boxman curiously.

"We recently just came across a young and upcoming villain, with great potential. His name is Silico and he possess great skills in robotics, programming, and hacking. We think Boxmore is a good place for him to use his talents and you are an ideal teacher to teach him villainy. Who knows, he might be able to help you destroy that plaza." Said Cosma.

Billiam turned to a nearby door.

"Come on in dear boy." He called.

A tall dark silhouetted figure entered the room. The figure was a young man with a bald head glowing green eyes, wearing long-sleeved shirt with large cufflinks at the end, black tight fitting pants, and shoes.

"I am Silico. It's an honor to meet you Boxman. I look forward to working alongside you." Said the man with a monotone voice.

"Well this is an interesting arrangement. Perhaps new blood is just what Boxmore needs. Alright Cosma I'll Silico under my wing and show him the ropes." Said Boxman.

"Excellent." Said Cosma.

The meeting ended.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Bugs

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 14 Bugs

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Silico went to work at Boxmore with a great deal of efficiency and passion. He made sure all the factory machines were running smoothly and properly and that each Boxmore robot was free of glitches and was fully operational. Silico even made a few minor upgrades to some of the robots, which Boxman approved of. Boxman was liking Silico and had even involved him on the creation of Heather. The evil scientist taught Silico what, he knew and told him about his immense hatred towards the plaza and the people there. Silico became fascinated in the challenge of destroying a place full of heroes and set out devising a plan of his own to do just that.

Silico had spent a good chunk of his time going over battle footage of past Boxmore attacks and reading up on all the resident heroes through their Pow Cards. The plaza was full of powerful and capable heroes, so a direct attack wouldn't get positive results. A secret attack through an unexpected source would prove much more efficient. Silico went about constructing a couple dozen red robotic bugs that stood about two millimeters tall. The bugs could easily infiltrate the plaza and hack into all the machines and security systems and turn them against the heroes making their worst enemy. Boxman would be very pleased with this. Silico let out an evil laugh as he finished up the last bit of work on his bugs.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Trojan Horse

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 15 Trojan Horse

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was a peaceful day at the plaza, when suddenly a Boxmore box dropped from the sky and slammed into the ground. The box opened up to reveal Darrell dressed as a cowboy and riding a fierce looking robotic horse with piercing red eyes. Darrell laughed evilly as he waved his hat in the air and his horse began to run around the plaza and parking lot. The vile robot pulled out a strange looking gun and began to fire what appeared to be Boxmore logo stamps all over the place. In just a few minutes the Boxmore logo was on a bunch of shop windows and cars. It seemed that Boxman wanted to leave a mark on the plaza and everyone in it.

"These here stores and cars belong to my pa and Boxmore!" Declared Darrell as he and his horse approached the bodega.

"That's not how actually ownership works." Said Enid as she, Rad, and K.O. came out of the bodega to confront the villain.

"Well I'm fixing to own y'all in this fight!" Yelled Darrell as he and his horse charged forward.

Rad fired his levitation beam and stopped the horse in it's tracks. The sudden stop threw Darrell off the horse, who got a flaming kick from Enid in the face that caused him to explode into bits. K.O. fired a Power Fist that struck the horse reducing it to scrap metal. In less then a minute the battle was over. The three employees went about cleaning up the scattered robot pieces and removing the Boxmore logos. None of them saw or noticed the tiny red robot bugs crawl out of the destroyed robot horse and enter the plaza or a few of the parked cars.

Over at Boxmore, Silico watched his creations infiltrate the plaza. It would only be a matter of time before he turned the plaza itself on the heroes.

"They may have won the battle, but they will lose the war." Said Silico to himself as he watched his computer screen.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Hack Attack

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 16 Hack Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Silico watched his computer screens for a bit. The bugs hopped onto a few parked vehicles and began to hack into them, while others entered the bodega and a few other shops in the plaza and began to infect machines and a few heroes, who were either robots or cyborgs. Shannon, Mikayla,Mr. Logic, Red Action, Combo Breaker, and Neil were all infected by the the bugs and were under Silico's control. The bugs then hacked the security cameras and the security system of the plaza. Silico was pleased with himself and took a holographic keyboard and screen up to Boxman's office. Boxman looked up from his desk at Silico as he entered.

"I believe I just came up with the solution to the plaza problem." Said Silico indicating the plaza across the street.

Boxman watched the plaza as Silico pushed a few buttons on his keyboards. Nick's tank, Red Action's tank, and Rad's van suddenly turned on and then they began to drive crazily around the parking lot and fired their weapons at other vehicles and the the heroes at the plaza causing a great big panic all around. Boxman grinned at the carnage as Silico pulled up a holographic screen that showed the robot and cyborg heroes attacking the other heroes inside the stores.

"How is this happening?" Asked Boxman with interest.

"I simply hacked into their systems and took control. Soon the plaza will be fully under our control and all the heroes will be destroyed. The war with the plaza will be won." Said Silico.

"Excellent!" Said Boxman with a grin as the chaos continued to unfold.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Bad to Worst

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 17 Bad to Worst

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A few minutes before Silico launched his hack attack everyone was going about their normal business at the plaza and bodega. K.O. had finished cleaning and was looking at pow cards with Dendy, Enid was reading a magazine behind the counter, Mikayla was organizing some merchandise, and Shannon was helping Rad stock some shelves. Red Action walked into the bodega and grabbed herself some chips and a soda, before heading to the counter to pay for them. The cyborg hero was fixing to pull out some money, when a strange look appeared in her eyes.

"Are you ok Red Action?" Asked Enid.

Red Action responded by raising her arm blaster and firing it at Enid! Enid yelled in surprise and dove to the ground barely avoiding the shot. Red Action leaped onto the counter and fired down at Enid, who burst into a cloud of smoke leaving a log behind. Enid reappeared behind Red Action and kicked her off the counter knocking her to the ground dazed.

Mikayla also started going crazy and began wrecking the displays before she turned her attention to K.O. and Dendy and went after them. The two young heroes quickly leaped out of charging robot's way and K.O. delivered a punch to Mikayla that sent her flying and crashing into the coffee machine. K.O. and Dendy let out sighs of relief, but then the pow card machine began to shoot cards at them at incredible speeds forcing them to dive into an aisle for cover to avoid being impaled by cards.

Shannon started acting crazy. She turned her hands into buzzsaws and began swinging them at Rad, who just barely leaped back and avoided the attacks. Rad fired his levitation beam at Shannon lifting her up into the air. Shannon turned her saws into cannons and tried to shoot Rad, but he quickly hurled her away. The robot flew through the air firing her cannons upwards and blowing holes into the roof before crashing into a soda display.

The pow card machine ran out of cards to fire and the heroes regrouped.

"What the heck is going on?!" Asked Enid.

The group heard some screaming coming from outside and looked to see Rad's van along with a few other vehicles driving around crazily and attacking people in the parking lot.

"Man first my girlfriend and her sister go crazy, now my van is going on a rampage! This day couldn't possibly get worst." Said Rad.

As soon as he said that metal shutters slid down over the doors and windows locking the heroes in.

"You just had to say it." Groaned Enid.

"Um guys I think we have some more problems." Said K.O. pointing behind them.

Red Action, Shannon, and Mikayla were all back on their feet and ready to fight some more. Things were just going from bad to worst.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Coding Combat

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 18 Coding Combat

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(Author's Note: Well folks OK K.O. Let's be Heroes aired it's last episodes. It was a great finale to a great show. Let's keep moving forward and being all we can be. Enjoy the chapter.)

In the bodega, K.O., Rad, and Enid were facing off against Shannon, Mikayla, and Red Action. The controlled heroes rushed the bodega employees and they were forced to fight them. In the confusion Dendy went to the pow card machine and opened it up. Dendy looked inside it and carefully inspected the wires and circuits, until she found something that didn't look like it belonged. She pulled out some tweezers and pulled out a tiny metal bug. It was one of Silico's bugs. Dendy pulled a wire from her backpack and plugged it into a tiny port on the bug, before pulling up a holographic screen and keyboard. She began to hack into the bug and see what it's function was. The results made Dendy's eyes go wide in horror.

"Oh this is far worse then I thought!" Exclaimed Dendy.

"What is it?" Called K.O. as he knocked Shannon down with a kick.

"Our robotic and cyborg friends along with a bunch of the machines in the plaza, have been infected with tiny robotic insects that have hacked and taken control of them." Said Dendy.

"So we just have to knock some bugs out of them?" Asked Enid as she ducked a leaping Mikayla.

"That's easier said then done." Said Rad as he dodged a blast from Red Action.

"I believe I can fix everything." Said Dendy.

"How?" Asked K.O. as he punched Mikayla away.

"Thanks to this bug I know the coding to the rest of the insects, which I can use to locate in cyberspace. I can send in my avatar and destroy all the bug coding there, which will short-circuit the bugs in the real world rendering them useless and returning everything back to normal." Explained Dendy.

"Alright find a safe place and get to work. Will handle things here." Said Enid.

Dendy nodded and ran into the break room and closed the door. She took a deep breath and entered her avatar into cyberspace.

Cyberspace was mainly white and blue with a bunch of lights running about. A bunch of buildings that resembled the plaza popped up on Dendy's screen. Dendy's avatar looked a lot like her with a lite blue aura around it. Dendy typed in some commands and a blue blaster appeared on the avatar's arm. She then used the coding she got from the bug and began to track the rest of the swarm. Dendy located the first few bugs, who were roughly the size of her avatar and seemed to be controlling vehicles in the real world. She quickly blasted them to bits and the runway vehicles in the real world returned to normal.

"Progress has been made." Said Dendy to herself as she continued on with the hunt.

Over at Boxmore, Silico was alerted by his computer that some of his bugs had stopped functioning and the problem appeared to be coming from cyberspace. Silico pulled up a live feed from one of his bugs in cyberspace just in time to see Dendy's avatar blast it to bits.

"What is this?" Asked Silico.

"It appears someone is trying to foil your plan." Said Boxman looking over Silico's shoulder.

"Let's see how they handle this." Said Silico typing in some commands on his keyboard.

In cyberspace Dendy had destroyed several more bugs, when suddenly the whole swarm suddenly appeared in front of her. At first Dendy thought they were going to simply attack her in force, but instead all the bugs began to merge and form a gigantic spider with a screen on it's forehead. Silico's face popped up on the screen and glared down at Dendy.

"So your the little interloper messing with my bugs." Said Silico.

"And your the one responsible for the machines going haywire at the plaza." Said Dendy.

"Indeed I am. I am Silico and I'm going to put a stop to your interference." Said Silico.

"Well I am Dendy and I'm going to put a stop to you and your nefarious plan." Said Dendy.

"Will see about that." Said Silico.

"Oh this is going to be good." Thought Boxman as he stood nearby and ate popcorn.

The fight in cyberspace was on.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Coding Combat 2

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 19 Coding Combat 2

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Silico's spider lunged at Dendy's avatar stabbing down at her with it's sharp pointy legs. Dendy's avatar jumped out of the way and fired her blaster up at the spider's main body, but the blasts had no affect on it. The spider stabbed down at Dendy's avatar again and she just barely managed to avoid it. Silico narrowed his eyes in annoyance and made his spider swipe at Dendy's avatar. The blow struck the avatar making it crash into a data tower. Dendy's avatar quickly leaped to her feet and used a scanning program to search the spider for weaknesses. The scan showed that the joints of the spider weren't as strong as the main body and that her blaster could damage them. A plan was quickly made and Dendy did some quick coding to make some holographic copies of her avatar and she had them spread out and surround the spider. Silico began to attack all the copies trying to find the real avatar, but everything he attacked turned out to be just holograms. The real avatar had leaped high into the air and fired her at the legs of the spider and managed to destroy a couple of the legs. The spider rocked and stumbled backwards and Silico glared at Dendy's avatar.

"You are really proving to be quit bothersome." Said Silico.

"Well that's good. I know my actions are interfering with your scheme." Said Dendy as she had her avatar scale the data tower.

The spider crawled up the tower after Dendy's avatar. After a few minutes they reached the top of the tower.

"End of the line hero. There is no place for you to run." Said Silico.

"Actually this is exactly where I want to be." Said Dendy as she typed in some more coding.

A giant exoskeleton the size of the spider formed around Dendy's avatar and took on the shape of K.O.. The exoskeleton leaped forward and punched the spider hard sending them both falling off the tower. The two fighters crashed to the ground and the spider was smashed to bits! Silico glared up at Dendy from a cracked screen.

"You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over. We will meet again Dendy." Vowed Silico before the screen burst into data.

In the real world all the machines and robot and cyborg heroes were freed from Silico's control and returned to normal. Dendy was hailed as a great hero that day and K.O. told Dendy that she did an amazing job saving the day, which made Dendy blush greatly. The plaza was safe once again.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Special Assignment

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 20 Special Assignment

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Over at POINT Prep, Elodie had been called to the principle's office. Elodie entered the office and was met by Chip Damage seating behind his massive desk and Foxtail standing nearby.

"Please take a seat." Said Chip.

Elodie took a seat and wondered if she had been called up to the office due to her request to have Enid become a student at the school.

"So you must be wondering why you're here." Said Chip.

Elodie nodded her head.

"You are here because you are one of the best and brightest students in our academy. Elodie you have proven yourself that you you have what it takes to become a great hero and we are going to give you a special assignment to put you to the test." Said Chip.

"What's the assignment?" Asked Elodie with interest.

Foxtail spoke next.

"There have been reports of a gigantic mysterious figure causing trouble around the Neutral Zone and Lakewood Plaza Turbo. So far we have yet to identify the culprit or get any pictures or video of them. We know your familiar with the area, so with that experience mixed with your training, you should be able to identify the culprit and apprehend them. You are allowed to bring backup from here or ask for outside help to assist in this assignment."

"You can count on me." Said Elodie as she stood up and gave a salute, which Chip and Foxtail returned.

Elodie left the office and went to pack a bag to go on her assignment. She saw this as a opportunity to prove herself and help Enid get into the academy. Whoever was causing trouble Elodie was determined to find them and capture them.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Investigation Team

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 21 Investigation Team

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Elodie headed to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and met up with Enid, Dendy, and the bodega crew. She filled them all in on her assignment and her plan to get Enid into the academy. Enid was flattered and at first and tried to decline, but Elodie refused.

"Enid your the greatest ninja I know. You smart, kind, and beautiful. You exhibit every trait of a true hero and you should have been the one to go to P.O.I.N.T Prep Academy, not me. I made a serious mistake that day and I want to make things right. You forgave me and showed that you still loved me, after all I did. Now I want you to have a chance to go to the academy and show P.O.I.N.T and the world what you're really made of." Said Elodie.

"Whoa. That's group of you Elodie. Alright I'll help with your investigation." Said Enid.

"Count us in too." Said Shannon.

"Meow!" Said Mikayla.

"We can hold down the fort, while you're gone." Said Rad with a thumbs up.

"And we can work on editing a video of a bunch of the fights Enid has been in to give to P.O.I.N.T. That'll show how cool Enid is." Said K.O. with a grin.

"Thanks guys." Said Enid with a smile.

With that said Enid, Elodie, Shannon, and Mikayla headed out.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22 Crime Scene Search

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 22 Crime Scene Search

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Elodie loaded up in her tank limo with Enid, Shannon, and Mikayla. The limo headed off to the scene of the last attack, which was a fuel station not too far away from the plaza. The little team got out of the limo and began to search the area. Enid examined some claw marks on a overturned car and saw a tiny green patch of something and picked it up to examine it. At a glance the patch looked like some kind of reptile scales, but on closer examination Enid saw that the scales were fake. Shannon then found a large clawed footprint heading away the fuel station. Enid showed everyone the green patch she found.

"So what do you make of all this?" Asked Elodie looking at Enid.

"Well whoever wrecked this place was big, but they weren't a real reptile. This patch I found looks like it came from the body of a reptile, but it's fake." Said Enid.

"Alright I'm going to check the P.O.I.N.T. database. With the size of the footprint we found I can make a fair estimate of how much the attacker weighs and how tall they are. I can also do a search on known beings that wear fake reptile skin as a costume." Said Elodie as she pulled out a small computer like device and began typing on it.

A few minutes later an image of Chameleon Sr. appeared on the screen. It showed the giant being in his suit and another image of him out of his suit.

"Looks like we found our culprit." Said Shannon.

"I don't know about this. The evidence does point to Chameleon Sr., but his not a villain and these attacks don't make any sense." Said Enid.

"Be that as it may, we have ourselves a lead, so we might as well follow it. Will just find Chameleon Sr. and ask him a few questions." Said Elodie.

"Alright will go find Chameleon Jr. and get him to call his dad. He hangs at the plaza, so it should be easy to find him." Said Enid.

With a plan made the group loaded up in the limo and headed back to the plaza to continue the investigation.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 Kidnapped

Heroic Legacy

Chapter 23 Kidnapped

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Back at the plaza Rad, K.O., and Dendy were at the bodega gathered together in front of Dendy's holo computer editing a bunch of video of Enid's actions and past battles, to present to P.O.I.N.T. so they would let her attend the academy. The three friends had sent out a large group to all their friends and plaza goers explaining what they were doing and asking for any videos of Enid in action. Just about everyone pitched in including Mr. Gar who emailed a whole bunch of security cam footage of Enid fighting robots and defending the plaza. After a bunch of editing and splicing the three friends had what they believed to be a perfect video displaying Enid and her heroic actions and skills. The people of P.O.I.N.T. would see Enid's potential and allow her to attend the academy.

"This video is awesome!" Said Rad pumping his fist in the air.

"Hey I think I see Enid and the others coming." Said K.O. pointing at the window.

Sure enough there was the limo arriving at the plaza. The three friends walked out of the bodega to meet with Enid and the others, when a gigantic figure suddenly dropped right out of the sky and into the middle of the parking lot crushing several cars in the process. Everyone turned startled to see the towering form of Chameleon Sr. standing on top of a bunch of smashed cars. Before anyone could say or do anything Chameleon Sr., just started throwing and kicking cars all over the plaza sending people running and scattering to avoid getting hit. Enid and the other teens came leaping out of the limo and Elodie fired an arrow at Chameleon Sr. and scrapped some of his lizard off of his right shoulder. Chameleon Sr. then suddenly charged forward and grabbed K.O. and Dendy in one hand before running towards the woods and used his camouflage powers to disappear along with the children.

"Well that just happened." Said a stunned Rad.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to call this in to my superiors." Said Elodie as she pulled out her phone and began calling Foxtail.

Enid saw the arrow Elodie had fired laying on the ground nearby and picked it up. She examined the piece of costume and wondered what was going on.

To be continued.


End file.
